Breakfast With Sebastian Sequel Lemon
by ThoughtBubble101
Summary: This is a sequel to the one shot X Reader I wrote called Breakfast With Sebastian, except I created a Lemon version. Thanks again for the request! Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Lemon's done! Hope you enjoy it!**

You awoke to another knock on your door. You quickly leaned up, petting your hair down and clearing your throat.

"Come in," you mustered.

Sebastian peeked in, sending a sweet smile at you before entering completely into your room. He had something behind him that took you a few seconds to realize that it was a tray.

"I figured you wouldn't mind eating in here, but do I need to take it downstairs," he said, a wider smile growing on his face.

"N-No! In here is fine," you stammered.

He chuckled quietly to himself before placing the tray gently down on your bed. He stood, turning to leave. You felt a surge of want flow through you as you quickly reached out, grabbing at the thin fabric on his arm. He turned, still smiling, and stopped.

"I, uh, well... C-Could you stay... Please," you whispered, daring to look into his eyes.

He chuckled again, this time a bit louder. He leaned in close to you, his lips grazing your ear.

"Of course I'll stay."

His breathe warmed your ear, sending a mixture of shivers and heat throughout your entire body.

"Thanks," you said quickly, completely averting your gaze.

He was doing it again. He was using his charm to keep you at bay. He had the upper hand and he could control the situation completely. Of course, you didn't mind it, at all. He was giving you those same feelings you had craved all day. He placed a finger under your chin, lifting it slightly. He leaned in close until he was just an inch from your face. His lips grazed yours, sending electricity through you. He kissed you gently, at first.

He then placed a hand on your back and helped slowly push you down on the bed. He was doing it again and you were ecstatic. He lowered his face to yours, kissing you slowly and rubbing his hand gently across your cheek. He leaned back, looking you over with a sweet smile.

He slid his tail coat off and slowly began unbuttoning his undershirt. You stared deeply at his bare chest, completely unaware of his lustful gaze upon you. You felt a warm hand caressed the tip of your chin to your collarbone. You gasped slightly, surprised by the action. He leaned in close to your ear, again.

"Please, try not to be loud. I don't want to wake the Young Master," he said quietly.

He leaned back, watching you nod softly. His smiled changed, becoming completely lustful. He slowly dragged his soft fingers over your outer thigh, causing you to jump slightly. You breathed heavier, reaching up for his undershirt. He hadn't finished unbuttoning it. You smiled sweetly as you began to unbutton the rest of the way down. He shed the shirt and stood, but not completely. He balanced himself on one foot while the other rest on the bed. He slowly began lifting up your dress, making sure to drag his fingers up your thighs. You squeezed the sheets nervously. He now had full view from your stomach and waist. He began slowly pulling off your stockings, again, dragging his fingers over your legs.

Warmth began to develop in your womanhood as he snaked his hands up your thighs, teasing you slightly by brushing his fingers over your underwear. He leaned down, kissing your inner left thigh until he reached your underwear. He stopped, looking at the small wet spot, appearing in the middle of your panties. He leaned close, giving it a small kiss. You arched your back out of surprise as the warmth deepened, causing your breathe to become slightly raspy. You wanted this more than anything.

Sebastian kissed the same spot again before he stood, unbuckling his pants. He let them fall to the floor and he placed both his knees back on the bed. You couldn't help but glance at his bulge and was surprised to see the size. He leaned in close to you, pressing a firm hand on your back as he grazed his underwear against yours. His bulge rubbed against you, causing cold shivers to slither up your spine.

He rubbed against you again, granting a small moan from you. He smiled wider, trailing his fingers up your spine and curving them to your chest. He gently rubbed the soft area around your left nipple, making it hard, but not enough to his liking. He slowly leaned forward, lightly licking your nipple. It caused slightly longer moans from you, which pleased him, but not completely. He switched from licking to light sucking, making you moan slightly louder and longer. You squeezed the sheets, shutting your eyes as you felt him sucking on you. He stopped and darted his tongue to your other nipple. He duplicated his actions, earning the same results, but with a stronger warmth growing inside you. You arched your back slightly, hoping to feel him closer against you. it wasn't just your breasts he was attacking. He had been rubbing his bulge over your panties ever so slightly.

Your panties were growing wetter with every movement he made. You began to move along with him, wanting more. He understood and slowly helped you remove your dress completely. He then began teasing you in the best way possible. He plucked up one of the bowls of food from the tray on your bed. It was some type of soup that smelled good to you. He chuckled slightly lustfully and tilted the bowl over you. Warm liquid splashed on your chest and trickled down your stomach, wetting your panties and the bed sheets underneath you. You gasped and moaned louder than expected, earning a hand over your mouth.

Sebastian smiled at you and placed a finger to his mouth. He uncovered your mouth and leaned over your stomach. He glided his tongue over your stomach, licking up some of the soup. You muffled your own moan, and felt your legs close around his waist. He rubbed his bulge a little harder against you, making you moan multiple times.

He then leaned back and slowly released his manhood from his underwear. It was already hard. He snickered at your reaction and slowly pulled your underwear down. A small wet line broke as he slid your panties to the floor. He gently pulled the flaps back, revealing your wet clit. He leaned himself against it, causing a small whimper from you. He looked you in the eyes as he leaned forward. He caressed your cheek and pulled your legs up, positioning himself. You whimpered again.

"Don't worry, I promise to be gentle," he said sweetly into your ear.

He pushed his tip in, first, waiting for you to settle your moans. He then spread your legs, further to get more space. He slowly pushed the rest of himself inside of you, making you have a mixture of emotions. You were in a little bit of pain but it slowly faded away as he continued to pump himself, while one of his hands rested gently on your breast. He leaned in close, staring you in the eyes as his rhythm began to quicken. Your moans grew louder with every pump. Knowing the dangers of waking Ciel up, Sebastian quickly sealed his lips over yours, muffling your moans. He fished his tongue into your mouth, lightly batting at yours.

His pumps began to lose rhythm as he lifted one of your legs to get better leverage. Your moans were getting harder to conceal as you began shouting his name. He forced his mouth harsher over you, trying to quiet you down. You wrapped your arms around his neck, squeezing it slightly as you neared your end.

You moaned out and muffled Sebastian's name as your legs tightened and your juices began to flow. Sebastian quickly pulled out of you to keep himself from cumming inside of you. He leaned over you, grunting slightly as clear fluid began pouring over your stomach, leaking over your hips and onto the bed. After a while, the only sound became your pants as Sebastian began to dress himself. He stopped after he placed on his pants, and climbed into bed. He leaned over, pulling you with him. He had his shirt in his hand as he yanked the blanket out from under you. He wrapped you in his shirt and quickly wrapped the blanket around you both. You smiled at him and leaned against his chest. He smiled back, wrapping his arms around you and kissing you gently, one last time, on the lips.

You soon fell asleep to the beat of his heart, only to awaken, alone, the next morning.

 **A.N. Hope you enjoyed the lemon... I had waaaay to much fun writing this! Anyways, remember to request if you'd like a lemon or a one shot!**


	2. Author's Note

Okay, so I was just being bored and started looking through the reviews for this story and let me just say thank you guys sooo much! Over 3,000 views! Anyways, since I feel like I'm starting to get notorious for posting dumb chapters that advertise things, let me just get this update out of the way with another offer. I noticed one of the reviews said that it would be cute for this to be a story and because I'm not sure very many people looked on my profile after reading this, I'm going to say that there actually is a story up. If you want to, you can go check it out. It's simply just called Breakfast with Sebastian and there are no lemons in it, which is why I had to post the lemon version as a separate story because not everyone wanted a lemon. Anyways, so check it out if you want to and if anyone is interested, I am still taking requests for one shots with Black Butler characters( and other anime/game/movie/book/some marvel characters). I can do just regular lovey-dovey stuff or lemons so if anyone is interested, shoot me a message with the following guideline:

Name of character.

Lemon or no lemon

What the deadline for the story is

What, if any, plot you'd like to have( if you don't feel like giving one that's okay too).

That's it for the update! Sorry if I disappointed you with this not being another lemon chapter but in case you didn't know, this is actually a little story. I just wanted to have the lemon separate for you guys and gals! Have a great day!

P.S. I do have another lemon on Sebastian called Mey-rin's Day with Sebastian if anyone is interested in reading... Okay, okay, I'll go now. Bye! :P


	3. The Wattys

So, the Wattys from Wattpad, a similar reading website, are in play and I would absolutely love it if you guys nominated my story "My Sebastian Romances". The story includes this Sebastian one-shot and a few others! I've had such great feedback, lately! Thanks so much! It would really help to get the story nominated for the People's Choice Awards. To nominate my story, got to Wattpad. com , search my profile( Thoughtbubble101), check out my story "My Sebastian Romance" and tweet something like "I nominate "My Sebastian Romances" #MyWattysChoice" on twitter, starting on August 1. The Wattys end on August 31st!


End file.
